Somente Outra Convenção
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: "Por que disse que me amava no meio do painel? Como se já não déssemos motivos suficientes para especulações." Ficlet, Dallas Con, Slash.


**SOMENTE OUTRA CONVENÇÃO**

**ShiryuForever94**

Resumo:"Por que disse que me amava no meio do painel? Como se já não déssemos motivos suficientes para especulações."

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), menção a sexo, Actor's Fic, OneShot, Romance.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor ideia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

**ONESHOT**

Jensen estava um pouco atrasado. Precisava pegar um avião e o tempo urgia. Gostava de estar em Dallas, mas tinha múltiplos compromissos de trabalho em Vancouver já no dia seguinte, afinal de contas estavam em plena época de gravações. Ao menos pudera ver os pais e alguns outros parentes e se divertira um tanto.

Subiu rapidamente para seu quarto de hotel, tomou um banho rápido e olhou em torno para ver se esquecera algo. Danneel já se fora com Justice para o aeroporto, num vôo um pouco mais cedo pois viajarem separados era uma estratégia para diminuir o assédio em torno de sua filha e Clif o esperava para irem em breve.

Uma leve batida na porta e Ackles franziu o cenho. Quem seria? Não podia ser o pessoal da empresa de convenções, já havia dado ok em todos os contratos. Foi até a porta e sorriu ao ver pelo olho mágico a figura alta e forte de Padalecki. Abriu a porta e foi engolfado por um abraço forte.

"Ei. Que foi?" Jensen perguntou devolvendo o abraço e deparou-se com o ar feliz de Jared. Não resistiu sorrir de volta. "Nem parece que encarou uma convenção e está cansado."

"Ora, como se não fizéssemos nem sei quantas. Nem me estresso mais e até que foi divertido, principalmente a parte do porquinho. Eu ainda vou dar o troco a Misha por essa."

"Ah, não me incomodou não. Além disso ele perguntou antes e podia não tê-lo feito. Sabe como Collins pode ser maluco."

"Por você, inclusive." Jared fez um leve bico ciumento e ouviu Jensen gargalhar. "Qual é, você sabe que ele tem uma queda por você, o que é bastante compreensível."

"Mesmo? Por que acha compreensível?" Jensen tinha um ar sacana no rosto. Gostava de ver o ciúme de Jared.

Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com ar divertido. "Engraçadinho. Pensei que ele ia dizer que tinha um "man crush" por você naquela pergunta que a garota fez a todos nós." Jared tirou o gorro e se jogou em cima da cama. "Macio. Gostei daqui."

"Não, não e não. Nem ouse fugir da pergunta." Jensen sentou ao lado do maior na cama e observou-o.

"Incompreensível seria se ele não sentisse atração por você, ora. Pronto, era o que queria ouvir?"

"Sei. A mesma atração que Jason Momoa sentiu por você?" Bingo. A história já havia passado, mas ao estilo de Ackles, retornava numa conversa trivial.

Padalecki franziu o cenho e suspirou alto. "Cara..." Resolveu que não era hora de drama e atirou um travesseiro em cima de Jensen. "Até que século eu vou ter que aguentar você tirar sarro de mim por causa daquela foto infeliz?"

"Hum, talvez até Thomas ter netos?" Jensen riu ajeitando o travesseiro de volta na cama. Não queria brigas, longe disso, mas fazia questão de demarcar seu território e demonstrar que sabia de tudo, sempre sabia de qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse de Jared Padalecki.

Jared ficou sério repentinamente e deu a mão para Jensen, apertando-a com carinho. "Você é único para mim, Jen, só isso que vou dizer a respeito."

Silêncio. Olhares. Entendimento. A voz de Jensen saiu um pouco mais rouca do que esperava quando finalmente falou.

"Sei. Sou um texano chato, encrenqueiro, genioso e cheio de manias, mas se gosta, fazer o quê... Cada um com seu karma." Jensen acabou sorrindo de leve e ganhou um puxão pelo braço, o que o fez cair em cima de Padalecki para ganhar um beijo que logo ficou bem intenso. Afastou-se meio arfante. Daquele jeito ia perder o avião. Deu um selinho no outro e reclamou baixo. "Jay, eu tenho horários..."

"Por que disse que me amava no meio do painel? Como se já não déssemos motivos suficientes para especulações." Jared não afrouxou o abraço, encarou Jensen bem de perto, sentindo o coração do loiro bater junto do seu. Escorregou uma das mãos e apertou uma das nádegas do namorado com olhar sugestivo.

Jensen ficou olhando o homem enorme e bonito que estava ali e suspirou. "Cara, não começa... E eu só disse o que disse porque é a mais pura verdade e não vi problema algum em dizer isso. Que entendam do jeito que quiserem."

Jared ficou quieto, respirando bem perto da boca de Jensen, como se em transe estivesse, observando a seriedade com que Ackles dissera aquilo. Virou-se de súbito, ficando em cima de Jensen e o abraçou forte. "Amo você. Continue sendo do jeito que você é, pois me faz muito feliz."

Olharam-se por alguns segundos e Jensen beijou Jared com todo carinho possível. Se continuassem daquele jeito não ia sair dali nunca. Tentou se afastar de Jared. Não teve nenhum sucesso.

"Preciso ir, amor." Jensen fez novamente menção de levantar, mas não conseguiu com mais de cem quilos de homem em cima dele. Jared riu.

"Cara, pensando bem, estou quebrado. Haja foto, sorriso, comentários, autógrafos. Estou ficando velho." Padalecki esparramou-se em cima de Jensen, soltando o corpo, deixando o peso inteiro em cima do mais baixo.

"Jay, preciso ir, qual é? Sabe como é nossa vida." Jensen ria. Sabia o que vinha a seguir.

"Pode pegar o próximo vôo. É rapidinho. O vôo quero dizer, pois eu e você sermos rapidinhos depende da intenção e eu não estou com pressa." Cara de safado era a melhor descrição da expressão de Jared.

"Danneel está me esperando, Jay..." Ackles ainda tentou argumentar, mas já sentia seu corpo esquentar.

"Meia hora?" Jared fez cara de cão perdido e se esfregou sensualmente no outro, começando a lamber a boca de Ackles até ganhar um beijo molhado e intenso. Talvez uma hora... Talvez duas.

Jensen perdeu o vôo...

* * *

Nota: Nem havia publicado essa fanfic por aqui, apenas no NFF e AO3 devido aos plágios e falta de interesse dos leitores, mas vamos tentar, novamente. Espero que tenham gostado. Simples e leve, apenas para não deixar em branco a Dallas Con e, sim, Jensen disse que amava Jared no meio do painel (quem quiser conferir é só ver os painéis).


End file.
